


Ferwor

by Mongruad



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Verse, Sleepy Cuddles, heat - Freeform, taking care of Hannibal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongruad/pseuds/Mongruad
Summary: Choć ludzie od wieków przyjmują leki hamujące najbardziej prymitywne instynkty, wciąż zdarza się, że chemia zawodzi.





	Ferwor

**Author's Note:**

> Wyzwanie Multifandom Bingo 2017 skłoniło mnie, by napisać tekst z motywem, którego bardzo nie lubię, czyli A/B/O (omegaverse). Oczywiście nie byłabym sobą, gdybym trzymała się tradycyjnej konwencji. ;) Nie chciałam poszerzyć grona do złudzenia podobnych do siebie pornograficznych fików zajmujących się tym fetyszem, dlatego fetyszyzacja, ostra erotyka czy zachowania na pograniczu zoofili to rzeczy, których tu nie znajdziecie.
> 
> Skoro się już od tego odżegnałam, mogę zaznaczyć, że tekst jest za to fluffowo-angstowy, bardziej przypominający fantazję niż opowieść i pod koniec wkraczający na terytorium homoerotyki. Mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się niestrawny mimo tych grzeszków, choć nie ma co ukrywać — ambitny nie jest i być wcale nie próbuje.

— Muszę cię bardzo przeprosić, Will. — Z głośnika telefonu komórkowego zabrzmiało kaszlnięcie, którym mężczyzna po drugiej stronie linii usiłował pokryć zakłopotanie. — Nie tylko byłbym już spóźniony na nasze spotkanie, ale w ogóle nie będę w stanie się pojawić.

Will zmarszczył brwi, na chwilę skupiając uwagę jedynie na głosie przyjaciela. Do tej pory mimowolnie podchwytywał strzępy rozmów ludzi spędzających czas w kawiarni i w myślach dopisywał historie do wyrwanych z kontekstu zdań.

Zgarbił się bardziej nad blatem stolika, opierając się mocniej na łokciu.

— To do ciebie niepodobne — stwierdził sucho. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, co mogło cię powstrzymać.

Na linii zapadła na chwilę cisza.

— Jesteś już w kawiarni? — zapytał w końcu Hannibal.

— Tak.

— Przykro mi, że nie uprzedziłem cię wcześniej. Proszę, zamów coś dla siebie na mój koszt — zaproponował mężczyzna. — Nie chciałbym, żeby twój czas zupełnie się zmarnował.

Will wykrzywił się i choć tego nie widział, para z pobliskiego stolika spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Przyszedłem się tu z tobą spotkać, nie zjeść deser. — Choć na pewno była to przyjemniejsza perspektywa niż próba odgrzania zupy ze stołówki na archaicznej gazowej kuchence w jego mieszkaniu. Ne wiedział nawet, czy zostały mu jeszcze zapałki. Zanim Hannibal zaczął ponownie się kajać, rzucił: — Zamiast przeprosin wolałbym usłyszeć wyjaśnienie.

Dobiegło go westchnienie.

— To dość kłopotliwa sytuacja — stwierdził Hannibal. Will wyobrażał sobie, że wydymał przy tym wargi jak zawsze, gdy nie chciał się do czegoś przyznać. — Dotknął mnie ferwor.

Will zamrugał w zaskoczeniu. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

— Pamiętam, że mówiłeś… — Odchrząknął. — Mówiłeś, że regulujesz cykle jak wszyscy.

— Brałem tabletki regularnie — potwierdził Hannibal. — Obawiam się, że nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.Nie czuję się na tyle dobrze, by martwić się w tej chwili o przyczynę, choć z pewnością później rozważę wszystkie możliwości.

— Jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu? — zainteresował się Will, usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o cyklach. Zastrzyki, które sam przyjmował przez lata zapewniły, że nie doświadczył żadnego na własnej skórze i nigdy nie widział u nikogo innego, by medykacja zawiodła.

— U siebie w domu — odparł Hannibal.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Tak jak się można spodziewać. Nic mi nie będzie, Will — zapewnił.

Gdyby byli umówieni na inny dzień, pewnie nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział.

— Chciałbym do ciebie przyjść — powiedział Will, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. — Dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, pomóc, na ile mi pozwolisz — wytłumaczył szybko. — Chyba, że jest ktoś… Ktoś inny, kto z tobą zostanie. — Westchnął, przeczesując włosy palcami. — Wybacz, wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym kandydatem.

— Zrobisz mi przysługę, Will, jeśli zechcesz mnie odwiedzić — powiedział Hannibal, skutecznie przerywając rozterki przyjaciela. — Obawiam się jednak, że nie będę zbyt dobrym towarzystwem, dopóki gorączka minie.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Niedługo u ciebie będę.

**-xxx-**

Jako dziecko Will odwiedził więcej gabinetów psychologów i psychiatrów niż miast, choć przecież co kilka miesięcy zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania.

— To może być autyzm — mówił jeden z nich, a Will, siedząc na kozetce, wpatrywał się w jego obgryzione paznokcie i plamę od kawy na rękawie, milcząco wyciągając wnioski.

Nie próbował podważać hipotez lekarzy, jakkolwiek nietrafnych. Jego ojciec chciał, by go zdiagnozowano, by powód, dla którego Will wydawał mu się tak dziwny, okazał się na tyle zwyczajny, by ktoś mógł go znaleźć wśród już odkrytych i możliwych do wyleczenia zaburzeń. Była to dla niego o wiele mniej straszna perspektywa niż przyznanie, jak inteligentny był jego syn, Will wiedział i dlatego, gdy jego ojciec z uwagą wysłuchiwał wywodów psychologa, nie odzywał się.

— Dostałeś już pierwszy zastrzyk, William? — zainteresował się doktor Bradbury.

— Nie — odparł krótko.

— Cóż, może w ogóle nie powinieneś — zasugerował lekarz, obracając posrebrzanym piórem między pożółkłymi od nikotyny palcami. Częściej patrzył w okno niż na swojego pacjenta. — Najbardziej podstawowe instynkty, a dokładniej mówiąc, sposób w jaki się objawiają, może stanowić ogromną pomoc w diagnozie — stwierdził. — Zaburzenia są wyjątkowo łatwo dostrzegalne, dzięki czemu diagnoza staje się o wiele pewniejsza.

Dopiero wtedy skierował wzrok na Willa i uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. Pławił się w swoim poczuciu wyższości, radośnie rozważał, czy jego niemy słuchacz w ogóle był w stanie go zrozumieć i bez skrępowania patrzył na niego z góry.

Willa bardziej interesowało ułożenie drobiazgów w jego gabinecie, tematyka tych książek, które  zbierały kurz na półkach i tych, które doktor trzymał w szufladzie biurko, by móc je przewertować w każdej chwili, wiele mówiąca próba zakrycia łysiny odsłaniającej z każdym dniem większą część jego czaszki i tłustawe od uporczywego zaczesywania włosy niż jego wywody.

— Zastanawiam się, jaka druga płeć by ci przypadła, William? — rozważał głośno. — Prawdopodobnie byłbyś omegą dla większości z nas, tak podejrzewam…

Will uniósł tylko brwi. Szczerze nie sądził, by tak się stało, nie wtedy, gdy jak w stadzie wilków ich pozycje, drugie płcie jak niektórzy to określali, nie zależały w żadnym stopniu od genów ani hormonów, a jedynie od siły ich charakterów. I gdy patrzył na starzejącego się lekarza, nie wierzył, by mógł kiedykolwiek dopuścić go do zajęcia jakiejkolwiek pozycji w jego stadzie, gdyby jakimś sposobem poczuł się przywódcą tak prymitywnej komórki społecznej.

Większość wizyt, które pamiętał po latach, spędził jednak rozwiązując liczne testy, a później wysłuchując analizy swoich wyborów, niezależnie od tego, czy słowa były przeznaczone i dla jego uszy czy tylko dla jego ojca.

— To bardzo ważne, żebyś szczerze odpowiadał na pytania, synu — powiedział jego ojciec zanim ktokolwiek położył przed nim pierwszy plik kartek zadrukowanych rubrykami czekającymi na uzupełnienie. Kucał przed nim i z surową miną spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. — Obiecaj mi, że podejdziesz do tego poważnie.

Pokiwał wtedy głową i tak zrobił, ponieważ nie miał wątpliwości, że jego ojcu naprawdę na tym zależało — i powoli sam Will zaczynał chcieć, by odkryto u niego jakieś zaburzenie, najlepiej coś niegroźnego, a wtedy korowód wizyt w gabinetach specjalistów wreszcie by się zakończył. Recepta byłaby prostsza do zniesienia niż natarczywe pytania i głupota.

**-xxx-**

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim Will pojawił się na progu Hannibala. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał wyjątkowo blado. Kosmyki zwykle elegancko zaczesanych włosów przyklejały mu się do wilgotnego czoła, a koszula do pleców.

Will spojrzał prosto w jego ciemne, rozpalone gorączką oczy i zapewnił:

— Pójdę, jeżeli przeze mnie będzie gorzej.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się słabo, ale równie uprzejmie co zawsze.

— Cieszę się, że zechciałeś przyjść — zapewnił. Wyciągnął dłoń po płaszcz swojego gościa i odwiesił go na hak, gdy ten ściągał buty.

Potem Will wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego poważnie. Poczekał aż Hannibal odwzajemni spojrzenie. Dopiero gdy miał jego pełną uwagę, pokonał dzielący ich dystans i objął przyjaciela ramionami, przyciągając go do siebie.

Zrobił to na tyle wolno, że Hannibal miał czas, by się odsunąć. Nie zrobił tego. Przycisnął się do piersi Willa i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Od razu lepiej — stwierdził. Jego oddech łaskotał Willa w ucho.

— To dobrze — odszepnął. — Ale powiedz mi… Gdzie jest granica?

Hannibal objął go ciaśniej w odpowiedzi.

— Granica? — powtórzył łagodnie. — Nie jesteśmy osobnymi państwami, by dzieliły nas granice. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i ufam ci, że zrobisz to, co będzie dla mnie dobre — powiedział cicho. — Choć nie chciałbym też, żebyś zrobił coś wbrew w sobie, choćby miało mi to pomóc.

— I pomyśleć, że liczyłem, że mi to ułatwisz — prychnął Will. — Zaciemniłeś mi obraz jeszcze bardziej.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się, podziwiając w wąskim, wiszącym na najbliższej ścianie lustrze ich splecione sylwetki.

— Połóż się ze mną, Will — poprosił.

Przeszli do bogato zdobionej, choć niewielkiej sypialni. Will odwiedził ją wcześniej, gdy Hannibal zaprosił go do środka, by przedstawić mu najnowszy obraz, pokazać misternie rzeźbioną ramę stojącego lustra czy wyjątkowe malunki na wazie, której przenoszenia wolał nie ryzykować. Te wszystkie skarby wydawały mu się nieważne w porównaniu do bardziej osobistych drobiazgów widocznych tym razem — śladów zamieszkania, których Hannibal nie miał głowy usunąć, a przy wszystkich poprzednich wizytach pozostawały schowane. Dlatego Will poświęcił nierówno zarzuconej narzucie, pudełku chusteczek i leżącej na stoliku nocnym ksiażce o wiele więcej uwagi niż niewątpliwie cennych antykom.

— Na pewno chcesz się rozebrać — stwierdził Will. — Ale nie wiem, czy wolisz bym ja pozostał w ubraniu, czy…

— Rozbierz się, jeśli cię to nie krępuje — odparł Hannibal bez wahania. Ściągał już przepoconą koszulę i spodnie. Szybko znalazł  się w samych slipach.

Will kiwnął głową i zaczął od rozwiązania krawata. W tym czasie gospodarz ściągnął narzutę z łóżka i przełożył na fotel, tłumacząc, że byłoby mu pod nią zbyt gorąco, po czym wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Nie położył się jednak, dopóki Will do niego nie dołączył.

Znajdując się tak blisko rozpalonego gorączką Hannibala, Will starał się myśleć o sytuacji w czysto klinicznych kategoriach. Leki sprawiły, że zapach feromonów powoli przesycający powietrze i czepiający się pościeli nie działał na niego w żaden szczególny sposób, choć pozostał dla niego wyczuwalny. Nie stępiło to jednak jego reakcji na widok rumieńca pokrywającego policzki i pierś mężczyzny obok ani na gorąco jego skóry, które poczuł, gdy pytająco dotknął jego przedramienia.

W odpowiedzi Hannibal osunął się na poduszki, przybliżając się od razu tak, że znaleźli się w uścisku. Kolano przy udzie, dłoń dotykająca rozgrzanego, nieosłoniętego niczym boku — Will był szczególnie świadomy tych punktów kontaktu.

Ich głowy znajdowały się blisko siebie i tak samo jak dosięgał go oddech Hannibala, tak łaskotały go w czoło jego włosy. Widział dobrze najmniejsze plamki zdobiące jego tęczówki, dopóki mężczyzna nie opuścił powiek i do oglądania zostały mu tylko drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.

Ufa mi, pomyślał Will i użył tej świadomości, by zdławić jakiekolwiek myśli seksualnej natury, które prowokowała sytuacja. Zamierzał tak zostać — przytulając Hannibala i dostarczając mu komfortu swoją obecnością, bliskością drugiego ciała tuż obok — i pamiętać, że nie znalazł się w tym łóżku dla własnej przyjemności, a jedynie dlatego, że troska o drugiego nie pozwoliłaby mu wysiedzieć spokojnie.

— W porządku? — zapytał cicho.

— Tak. — Hannibal otworzył na chwilę oczy i obdarzył go uśmiechem. — Jeśli się zastanawiasz, to naprawdę pomaga, że jesteś blisko.

— Dobrze.

**-xxx-**

Stare wyniki badań przypomniały Willowi o sobie, gdy znalazł się o krok od stania się agentem FBI. Testy sugerowały, że jego zdrowie psychiczne było wątpliwe, osobowość nietypowa, a zdolności socjalne niskie. Żałował, że kiedykolwiek dbał o czyjąś opinię na tyle, by odsłonić swoje myśli, obnażyć umysł.

Wiedział o psychologii na tyle dużo, by zdać sobie szybko sprawę, że choć mógłby podręcznikowo rozwiązać testy dzielące go od podjęcia wybranej kariery, to na pewne pytania musiał odpowiedzieć tak samo. Zmiana wzbudziłaby zbyt wiele wątpliwości co do jego szczerości.

Jeden zły wybór zbyt dużo - tak się prezentował jego wynik. Nie mógł ukryć rozgoryczenia, gdy został mu wręczony świadczący o tym świstek.

Nie poddał się, utrzymując, że nadawał się do służby i nie przeszedł jedynie z powodu nieprecyzyjnie sformułowanych pytań. Podczas jednej z wielu pielgrzymek do wydziału psychiatrii spotkał Hannibala Lectera, który pracował akurat nad zmianą swojej specjalizacji.

Nie spodziewał się, że dżentelmen w drogim garniturze, z aktówką pełną pedantycznie posegregowanych papierów — wysypały się, gdy na niego wpadł i czy nie była to scena jak z najbardziej kiczowatego romansu? — i z butami tak wypucowanymi, że skóra naprawdę błyszczała, mógł się okazać jego pokrewną duszą.

**-xxx-**

Obudził się, gdy Hannibal się do niego przycisnął. Gorąco emitowane przez ciało drugiego rozgrzewało jego skórę w każdym miejscu gdzie się dotykali. Pogładził sennie wilgotne od potu plecy przyjaciela.

— Will? — Zabrzmiało słabo. Hannibal mówił z ustami przyciśniętymi do szyi Willa i jego głos był odpowiednio stłumiony.

— Tak?

— Nie chciałem cię obudzić — powiedział Hannibal i przytulił się jeszcze mocniej.

Will nie odpowiedział nic na to. Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy drugiego. Czuł za to wyraźnie erekcję naciskającą na jego podbrzusze, a w powietrzu zapach podniecenia. Zastanawiał się, czy to było to — najgorszy moment ferworu — czy może jeszcze nie.

— Przynieść ci wody? — zapytał, wyrzucając sobie, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej i nie zabrał ze sobą butelki do sypialni. Nieprzerwanie przesuwał palcami po wystających częściach kręgów, badał zapadliny.

— Nie — sapnął Hannibal. — Nie idź nigdzie.

Zabrzmiało to wręcz desperacko. Will milczał, udając, że nie zauważył, tak samo, jak zignorował pchnięcie bioder w jego stronę, nie do końca powstrzymany ruch.

— Zostanę. Możemy się odkryć, będzie trochę chłodniej…

— Wątpię — Hannibal przerwał, zagryzając zęby, ale zaraz kontynuował jakby nic się nie stało: — żeby mi to pomogło, ale jeśli ci za gorąco…

— Hannibal — szepnął i ciałem drugiego wstrząsnął dreszcz — jeśli chcesz się sobą zająć albo jeśli chcesz, żebym cię dotknął... — Zsunął dłonie niżej, dotykając po drodze pośladków mężczyzny, wyczuwając jak wilgotny był materiał jego bielizny i zatrzymał je dopiero na lekko drżących udach.

Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, jak łatwo mógłby się wsunąć w ciało Hannibala — rozgrzane i domagające się uwagi — wślizgnąć przez wejście nawilżone dzięki gruczołom, których pracę zwykle uniemożliwiały zwykle przyjmowane z religijną systematycznością leki. Tłumiły one produkcję hormonów, a wraz z nią ustawały wszystkie desperackie, zwierzęce popędy.

Chęć posiadania albo zostania wziętym była jednak pragnieniem, które potrzebował stłumić świadomie. Nie był w tej chwili w stanie tego zrobić. Jego własne ciało reagowało zwykłym, ludzkim podnieceniem i nie mógł się nawet odsunąć, żeby to ukryć.

— Nie każ mi prosić, Will.

— Spójrz na mnie — poprosił i poczekał, aż Hannibal uniósł głowę i skupił na nim rozgorączkowane oczy.

To nie jest dla mnie bez znaczenia, chciał powiedzieć. Kochał Hannibala i choć nie musiał kochać go ciałem — o ile ważniejsze wydawały mu się inne aspekty ich relacji! — wiedział, że gdyby jego dotyk, czułość, którą chciał okazać drugiemu za pomocą ust i dłoni, zostały zrzucone na karb wymagań sytuacji, uznane za nieważne, bolałoby go to.

Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, a Hannibal pochylił bliżej głowę, aż ich usta zetknęły się w pocałunku.

— Will? — mruknął Hannibal, gdy oderwał się od przyjaciela po chwili. — Wiem, czego chcę — zapewnił, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach, przyciskając się bliżej i ocierając biodrami.

Will posłuchał, odrzucając wątpliwości i żale — niechęć wobec natury, przez którą pierwszy raz mógł dotknąć Hannibala w tak mało wyjątkowych okolicznościach, zupełnie niewyrafinowanych i w ogóle nie takich, jakie wyobrażał sobie za odpowiednie do zbliżenia z kochającym finezję doktorem — nie po wizycie w operze, kieliszku wina i dyskusji o ludzkiej psychice, może którejś z rozpraw naukowych zajmujących miejsce na jego półce.

Z rezygnacją i cichą obietnicą, by zrobić to kiedyś lepiej, jeśli los pozwoli, zaakceptował okoliczności. Uniósł się na łokciu, by obsypać pocałunkami szyję Hannibala, pieścić wrażliwą skórę, aż ten jęknął z przyjemności. Sięgnął do jego bielizny i pogładził nabrzmiałe prącie, zanim zacisnął wokół niego dłoń.

Hannibal odpowiedział, badając jego ciało w odpowiedzi, gładząc jego tors, smakując skóry przy obojczyku. Powstrzymujesz się?, chciał zapytać Will, ponieważ dłonie pozostały przez cały czas powyżej jego pasa, z dala od miejsca, gdzie chciał, by się znalazły. Nie próbował ich jednak pokierować w stronę swojego krocza, nawet gdy nikła przyjemność przerodziła się w dyskomfort. Nie miał żadnej pewności, czy drugi go choć trochę chciał w ten sposób.

A później, gdy Hannibal przysnął, Will czuwał, wpatrując się milcząco w jego spokojną twarz, podziwiając łagodnie rozchylone wargi, które prosiły o najintymniejsze pocałunki, rzęsy rzucające twarz na policzki, na wysokie kości policzkowe, które nadawały mężczyźnie charakterystycznych rysów i od razu zdradzały, że przybył z daleka. Patrzył, aż światło dnia powoli przygasło i mógł zobaczyć tylko zarys sylwetki Hannibala w ciemności i mógł już tylko wsłuchiwać się w jego miarowy oddech.


End file.
